


The Heart of the Ocean [PODFIC]

by ElDiablito_SF, ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gross™, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: Silver listens to Flint's heartbeat





	The Heart of the Ocean [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart of the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511228) by [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF). 



> Original Author's Note:  
> It was my pleasure to make something so Gross™ for you, Elle <3, for the "my heart beats for you" prompt.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/7es9vsb89kmcz7s/the_heart_of_the_ocean_cover.png)

[**Download**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kfprow114jlkid0/the_heart_of_the_ocean_by_eldiablito_sf.mp3) (05:26)

 

**Sound credits:**

Music: [How I Became the Sea by Owl City](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/how-i-became-the-sea/441864817?i=441864836)

[Waves.wav](https://freesound.org/people/juskiddink/sounds/60507/) by [juskiddink](https://freesound.org/people/juskiddink/)

[Gentle Waves Peeling Left To Right 1](https://freesound.org/people/mugwood/sounds/164150/) by [mugwood](https://freesound.org/people/mugwood/)

[Heart Beat](https://freesound.org/people/thenudo/sounds/146765/) by [thenudo](https://freesound.org/people/thenudo/)

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer's Note:  
> Thank you, El, for allowing me to record this little beauty!


End file.
